


Star Gazers

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah and Nick discuss her loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazers

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the flashback events of "Le Grand Guignol" with spoilers for that episode. Written for the prompt 'Balcony' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Rebekah stood on the balcony of her Chicago hotel room staring up at the stars. She was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear her brother approaching until he was standing right next to her.

“What are you thinking about, sister?” Nick said to Rebekah.

“How much I miss him” Rebekah said, turning to face her brother.

“I miss Elijah too” said Nick. “But he’ll be okay. Mikael would never hurt him.”

“No, I know that” said Rebekah, shaking her head. “I meant Marcel. I miss Marcel.”

Nick looked taken aback that Rebekah’s thoughts were on her lover rather than her brother. He was silent for a moment before he said “Marcel was a good man. But you’ve lost lovers before, Rebekah.”

“None have been like Marcel. There were none I honestly thought I would have forever with” she said.

“I know it hurts. But we will get through this Rebekah” said Nick. “You and me, sister. Always and forever.”

Rebekah nodded, knowing disagreeing would only anger her brother. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course I am” said Nick, turning to go back into the hotel room. “Don’t spend all night out here” he called over his shoulder as he walked.

“I’ll just be a few more minutes” said Rebekah, turning her eyes back to the sky, wondering if Marcel was watching her from the Other Side.

Hundreds of miles away in New Orleans, Marcel stood on the balcony of the Abattoir and stared up at the same stars.


End file.
